Reno's Century
by RabidYaoiFanboy
Summary: 100 Themes. Reno, in all his Screwball glory. Humor, Drama, Action, and all that good stuff. lots of blood, mild references to sex. Tseng features from the start. Gotta love that jerk. please review?
1. Introduction

1. Introduction.

Reno Sinclair looked up at the customer lying dead over him. The brunette standing in the doorway holding the smoking gun looked at him, just looking up at the customer. Then he looked over to the man in the navy suit. His trained eyes immediately noticed the small pin on the tie and the tailors mark on the lapel.

"You gonna pay what I just lost?" he asked, rolling the cadaver off himself. Blood dripped down his front from the bullet wound, little piece of lead lodged in the bed behind him. "and you'd better pay a cleanup fee too." he said, pulling out a cigarette. The other man looked shocked.

"Who are you?" he asked the redheaded whore, who looked at him appraisingly.

"Reno. You?" he asked, leaning back on the splattered sheets, comfortable. He'd been filthier after all, and the man was clean. No need to worry about his blood.

"Tseng." he said, holstering the gun and pulling the banker of the redheads legs when he realized that he was pinned. "sorry for interrupting, but it was orders." he said, and tossed the redhead a card. "call that number to collect." he said, and he took the man by the hair, dragging him towards the door.

"Hold up. I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you can shoot a man in cold blood over his whore, you can at least pay that whore." he said, standing and blocking the door, arms crossed. "I had a contract with that fucker, so now that it's void, I'm out my sis's meds money. I need that tonight." he said, green eyes cold and hard.

Tseng considered a moment, before sighing. He reached into his back pocket, looking at him.

"How much?" he asked, and Reno smirked. A determined Reno got what he wanted. "five thou." he said, and the man grunted, pulling out a set of bills. "I have two fifty here, come with me and you'll have the rest. And for fucks sake, get some clothes on." he said, and Reno grinned, slipping on his jeans and oversized shirt.

He helped the man drag the other to the dumpster, and he found a gas can nearby, tossing it over the body and lighting it on his cigarette.

"Rest in Hell, you fucker." he said amiably as he walked away, lighting up again. He followed the man to the car, and when he arched an eyebrow, the young man crossed his arms, still covered in the blood.

"I want your word that I'll be paid for this." Reno said, looking the man over appraisingly, memorizing his features, his scent of soap and tea and musk. "I do a job, and I get paid. My job gets shot, I still get paid yo."

"Call the number. Tell them Tseng told you to call and that you're under contract. They'll give you an address." he said, slamming the door and driving away. Reno cursed, going back to the hotel.

Not the best introduction to the man who would change his life.


	2. Love

2. Love.

Reno sometimes hated what he had to do for his job.

His jade green eyes scanned the floating crowd, marks covered by careful layers of foundation and greasepaint. The annual Solstice Ball was not the first event he'd attended so far, nor was it the first he had done so in drag. His eyes were done up to mirror Wutaian women's.

That's right, the slender redhead was going as Tsengs date. The Wutaian man was posing as he usually did, a reclusive investor, with his girlfriend. Reno would smile politely, not speaking a word of Common. He was the perfect Wutaian lady, decked out in a formal kimono, fake boobs (explosives) and in general being the Turks discreet armory

This job usually fell to his female coworkers, but this year Tseng had chosen him. He could feel several guns on his left leg, hidden by the layers of material and a Conceal Materia. Tseng squeezed his hand as they drifted, Reno smiling sweetly and nodding. His kimono fell to conceal the sword in his left sleeve and the staff collapsed on his right arm.

No one had a fucking clue. The Turks mixed with the crowd flawlessly, just another face. Elena was dancing with Rude on the floor, Rod and Cissnei on the other side of the room, talking amiably near Rufus. Several other Turk pairs drifted about, all inconspicuously marked by a navy color scheme.

Reno was fucking bored! He nearly fidgeted but forced himself not to. If all hell broke loose it was his job to arm his fellow Turks accurately. He had on his uniform under the kimono, and the thing was easy to slip off. That didn't assuage his boredom however, and he looked at Tseng pleadingly.

"Can I have your attention please?" someone said into a microphone, and all the dancing stopped. Everyone looked at President Shinra standing at a small side podium. "I would like to thank you all…" Reno tuned out the rest, ignoring the man in favor of scanning the crowd. He noticed several men, and a few of the wait staff exchanging glances and some sort of signal. He had all of three seconds to react.

"oh, _shit_." he whispered, and Tseng reached into his sleeve for the nine mil he had there for the man.

His warning was too late as the windows blew in, admitting black clad figures as the people on the floor pulled out guns as well. Reno sliced the obi, the Kimono falling to the floor as his explosives were tossed to Rude, who also caught the brass knuckles on the harness strap. Cissnei got Rekka from his back, and guns were tossed to the other Turks, all in the space of two heartbeats.

Then he was moving. People screamed as the gunmen fired into the ceiling, and Reno downed het nearest one. He was out cold when he was done, and he moved on after cuffing him to a support beam. His job was to gather live ones for questioning now.

He grinned maniacly as the party fell to shambles. His magrod was used judiciously, various attackers being taken down.

He may sometimes hate what he had to do for his job, but he _Loved_ his job.

The redhead was whacking another man over the head when he saw something that made his blood run cold from a battle high. A woman was drawing a gun on Rufus, and he reacted the only way he could. Rufus never saw it but he felt the redhead crash into his back

Reno spat blood on the floor, coughing. He looked down at his side, where he'd taken the bullet. Black was staining his navy uniform as Rufus fell to support him, calling out his name. Tseng had shot the woman, disabling her hand and legs.

"Reno? C'mon kid, say something!" Tseng hissed as the pandemonium halted. God bless Elenas materia skills. The woman had cast a strong Stop spell on everyone but the Turks and assailants, giving them room to work. All in all it had lasted about six minutes.

"got me good yo. I think it hit something important…." he hissed then, coughing up more blood. "yeah, definitely hit something important." he tried to stand, but Tseng and Rufus both held him flat as paramedics rushed in. the world seemed to be surrounded in water, the lights blurring for Reno.

"boss?" he asked, tugging in the mans sleeve, and both of them looked down. "please don't fire me…fucking love my job yo." he said weakly, smiling. Rufus nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it as the redhead passed out, Tseng waving for a paramedic.

Reno came to two days later in the hospital, blinking blearily at the ceiling. He heard a voice, and tehn a bald head came into his view, blury as it was.

"you okay little buddy?" he asked softly, letting him know that they were alone.

"yeah. What's happened?" he asked, trying to sit up but wincing as he felt a dull ache in his abdomen.

"That bullet ruptured your appendix, Partner. You nearly went into Sepsis and liver failure." the bald man said. He was only ever this talkative around Reno, who'd been his partner for about eight months of the ten he'd been a Turk.

"Just great yo…but the Prez and Rufus and the party?" and Rude smiled at his friend.

"No one was killed, only one investor was injured. You did good. If not for you looking around like that more of us would have ended up with air holes." he said, just as Rufus and Tseng and Elena burst into the room, looking worried.

Rufus shook his hand as he informed him that he was now on semi-active duty, deskwork until he healed. Reno swore creatively as the others laughed, or in Tsengs case, politely chuckled. He also thanked him for saving his life.

"didn't even think yo. Woulda done it for any of ya."

That was when Reno realized something. He didn't love his job. He loved his friends. He was happy, genuinely happy laying on this evil cardboard mat and watching his friends, no his _family_ just be there like no one had before_._

_It was a good feeling. _

Hi all! this is chapter two, and I'm eally excited. I was looking at my demographics this morning and I have a bunch of hits and a fave already! luffles readersSo, on to bisuness. I'm looking for constructive criticism. My whole point for writing this thing is to improve my style and such, so i'm going to be experimenting. So if i could get feedback from you guys that would be Epic.

Thanks yo!

Rabid


	3. Light

3. Light.

A groan permeated the small, dusty apartment of one Reno Sinclair. A red smear across the floor proved itself to be the dwellings owner, groaning from the hangover he had. An answering groan came from the couch, a blond head showing itself from between the couch cushions. Tseng was over the kitchen table, and Rude had found the kitchen floor. The Girls had ended up in Reno's huge bed, twined together.

"Never a-fucking-gain." Rufus said, holding his head. Tseng moaned an agreement as Rude staggered upright. The dark apartment was fairly neat, if a little unlived-in. Reno just rolled over, burying his head under one of the fallen pillows that littered his fraying green couch.

"'Lena?" Tseng asked, looking up at the blond blur he saw staggering for the coffee Rude was working on.

"Nope." the vice president said mock cheerfully, prompting the redhead to swear at them all.

"Shut the fuck up yo." he groaned, blinking his eyes blearily. He had drank nearly three times that of his superiors and peers. "m' head feels like nitro, yo. Gonna blow any minute." he muttered, rolling upright in one smooth motion. He always was a graceful drunk.

"Not on my uniform please." rude said softly, making Tseng laugh then clutch his head. Just because he was painfully professional didn't mean that he was without humor. Especially dry nine-in-the-morning-with-a-hangover humor.

"Not like that…'ve drunk more b'fore yo." he said, shaking his head. Elena stumbled out of the bedroom, groaning. Cissnei followed, wearing a pair of Reno's pajama pants and one of his band shirts.

"Morning." Elena grunted, and the redheaded woman laughed. She'd opted to stay sober the night before to drive them all to Reno's pad.

"Drunks are so cute in the morning." she said cheekily, walking to the large, for now curtained windows. Reno saw what she was about to do and shoved his head back under it's pillow.

Four people screeched like vampires as she jerked the curtains open.

Yay for drunks! I'm like Cissnei…I stay sober then watch the aftermath. Review? I'm still looking for constructive criticism.


	4. Dark

4. Dark.

The room was shadowed. Occasionally a car would drive by, making stripes wander across the wall, illuminating cigarette smoke and a small figure splattered in blood. His red hair paled in the gloom, and the cigarette was again brought to his lips. A PHS rang, a jaunty little tune that was out of place.

"Yo." a pause. "No. it was here. I got it, it's on it's way." an inhalation and a sigh. The other end went dead and he closed the phone. A soft glow died as the man put out his cigarette.

"Rest in peace, yo." and the young man left with just a little more darkness in his heart and a little more blood on his hands.

--

This was short, just my idea on what a night after a job would look like. Reno's fun to get into when I'm in a pissy mood!


	5. Seeking Solace

5. Seeking Solace.

It was a rainy day, that was what Reno remembered. Well, as rainy for the slums as it got. He remembered the water falling from a gutter drainpipe and landing in their roof, leaking and patched. He had held her hand as the rattling breaths slowed.

She had been a beautiful woman, strong and carefree. He had copied as much about her as he could. His hair, that vibrant color was a shade brighter than hers but he wore it proudly. Her hands were hardened by calluses from her beloved staff, and her face was lined by smiles. Her irreverence for anything above her, the stilted speech were copied in her son as best he could.

She had smiled at him, her features worn by the disease coursing through her body. He had squeezed her hands, still callused but softer now, worn and aged.

"'member Ren…scatter me where the sun shines so that I can see the sky and you flying overhead." she'd told him, and he'd nodded, promising. That evening she'd died, and he'd shed the first of many tears of grief. His mother had been everything to him. Teacher, protector, friend, and occasionally a father.

Now though, nearly six years later, he still had his mothers ashes. He'd kept his promise to escape sector seven. The helicopter was grounded a few meters away, Rude, Elena and the President near it. Tseng was nearer him, looking at the box he held.

It had been a strange request, for sure. The others had come along to show Reno that they supported him. Elena had looked worried as the Turk smiled sadly, retrieving a box from his house. The picture beside it was of a red haired woman tossing a smaller child into the air, smiling.

They had come out here to Rocket Town. It was a smaller field south of the Rocket, with a beautiful vision of the sky. Tseng stepped back, eyes curious as Reno picked up his strange box. He started speaking, shocking them all.

"hey, Ma. Told you I'd find you the perfect sky. Sorry it's not sooner but well…you know how it is. Thanks for all the things you showed me. And for giving me the courage to dream. Love you." he said aloud, to the spirit of the woman.

The others watched as Reno opened the box, removing a small chain and pendant from its top. He suddenly flung the contents to the winds, the grey and white powder drifting surreally in the evening air. The others suddenly understood. This was a funeral.

Reno bounced back, looking happier than ever. The little locked was around his neck, and there it would stay.

"thanks, guys. Now Ma can rest." he said, and grinned. What he didn't see was that behind him, visible to the others eyes, was a red haired woman, grinning impishly at the others, arms wrapped around her baby boy. Her message was clear as she drew a thumb across her neck and kissed him on the cheek, dissolving into a flurry of green.

Take care of my little bastard or you're going to be very sorry.

--

This one gave me trouble. At first I wanted it to be Reno seeking solace from the others, but eventually I decided on this. And once I got to writing…this popped out. I like it for the fact that the solace is a release from grief, and I hope anyone who reads this hasn't lost their mom. I know I'd be devastated if I did.

As always, any form of constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. I'm doing this to get better and I can't get better unless someone tells me what needs improving. And I love all you guys who review. You make my day go awesome.


	6. Break Away

6. Break Away.

The mirror cracked violently as Reno slammed his fist into the glass. Blood flowed down his knuckles and he choked on a sob. This was too fucking perfect. In all his life he'd had one real relationship, one guy he had called his only.

Too bad the other didn't feel that way. He'd caught his boyfriend of two years with another person. A fucking _girl._ He had called her 'Baby' like he called Reno all the time. He had been coming over early as a surprise, birthday cake in hand, to find him screwing that _skank_ in their bed.

The cake never got eaten. He'd dropped it, and left. He'd gone to his own apartment, still smelling like cinnamon and chocolate. He'd done his crying, and now he was angry. He was fucking _Pissed._

He'd give him a chance to explain himself, then he'd kill him. For breaking his heart like that. He grabbed his uniform jacket and headed for his building. Rude would know what to do. He always did.

He stormed into their shared office like a man on fire, pacing and shouting. Rude listened, and when he was over, just rested his elbows on the table.

"tonight." it wasn't an order, it wasn't a request. It was a statement of fact and they were gonna do it.

Henry Corder never knew what hit him. He hadn't seen Reno after work like he always did. He was slightly worried, 'cause he'd found the cake on his living room floor. That was cleaned up now and was waiting. The door opened and he stood. Then he sat hard as five people came in.

"Hello, love." Reno said mock sweetly. His arms were crossed, various Turks surrounding the room. "miss me?"

"Reno…what is this?" he asked, shaking slightly. Rude was right behind him. A dangerous place for the man to be.

"I should've asked that when I walked in on you and that Bitch." Reno said, crossing his arms. Henry's face went ash white, and he trembled.

"Baby, I can explain…" he started, but was interrupted by Reno.

"explain WHAT? That you and that bitch had sex and you called her Baby and that you fucking betrayed me?" he asked, face going red. He was pacing. Rude cracked his knuckles. Henry looked around in fear.

"look, baby, it was a one-time thing." he said, uneasy. Elena snorted.

"he's lying." she said, drawing her gun. Reno held out his hand, catching it.

"I loved you once, you know." Reno said, checking it softly for ammo. He shouldn't have been worried, because Elena had the best cared for weapon on the force.

"so, any last words?" Reno asked, eyes cold. The man was gibbering now, hands to his lips and shaking.

"so be it." Tseng said in his way, eyes cold. Rufus just watched as his 'little brother' pointed the gun at the man who betrayed him and pulled the trigger.

"goodbye you lying cheating asshole." he whispered as the gun smoked, hot. The man held his leg, face drawn in pain. Reno had shot him in the femur, bullet lodged in the bone.

"maybe the next time you think of cheating on someone you'll remember that." Reno said, tossing the weapon back to Elena, who sneered.

And with that, he exited the apartment, the others following. She was smirking as Reno headed for the closest bar, already planning her version of revenge. By dawn no single in the city would want to date Henry Corder.

A Turk breakup was always entertaining.

--

Okay, this one is an almost mirror of real life events. I've changed names, obviously, but yeah. My ex was a lying sack of shit. It wasn't pretty, and my revenge wasn't as neat. But I did do what Elena did. Never piss of a girl, because she will tell her friends. And a gay dude has a LOT if girlfriends to tell. And I fixed the screwup with the italics. heh...;


	7. Heaven

7. Heaven

Reno sighed in bliss, snuggling into his favorite chair. A knitted afghan in violent colors was tossed across his feet as he grabbed his latest Novel, grinning as he opened to a marked page.

Here, sitting at home with his underground rock playing as loud as he could get it, a cup of peppermint tea in his hands, and a great book, he was happy. Now all he needed was his Lover to come back, and it would be perfect.

Rude opened the door, little swirls of snow following him as he took off his scarf. It too was a vibrant color scheme, and he smiled. Reno, the most insane Turk since Vincent Valentine, loved to knit and do crafty things. He shrugged off his coat to find Reno in the living room, reading his book. He turned the music down, grinning as Reno all but flew at him.

Now, he was in Heaven.


	8. Innocent

8. Innocence.

It had been a long mission. Four weeks of tromping through jungle and snow had led to this end. Washed, clean, and back in the office, his staff had fallen asleep. Tseng smiled softly to himself, watching the three he called friends.

Elena's slow breathing was spaced by small murmurings, sprawled in her char, hair over her face. Every exhalation revealed the small scar beside her nose she'd gotten early on in the mission. Tseng watched her features squinch in a dream then soften. Even in sleep the Junon native looked stern.

Rude had this low, rumbling snore like thunder in his chest. His arms were crossed and his shades slipped low on his nose. He seemed…looser in sleep to the Wutaian, the dark Costan features strong and firm. He looked like he was ready for action at an moment. He looked as he did awake, shadowed by the things he'd done.

And Reno. The little redhead had sprawled uncaringly on the floor, hair splaying ahead of him. Tseng didn't blame him, because he'd slept maybe an hour each night this month. He moved in his sleep, an arm tucking up against his side with his other sprawled above his head. In his sleep he looked so innocent, as if three hours before he hadn't shot the man they'd spent a month hunting for their superior.

It had been a long mission, and now his friends slept on unawares of his watching. Stern, Hard and Innocent. He heard his lover come into the room, wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Come to bed." it was a whisper that he obeyed. And Rufus Shinra smiled at Tseng, knowing that his Dragon looked as innocent as Reno when he slept.


	9. Drive

9. Drive.

Rude swore as his computer went dark. The techies that Shinra had had been meaning to get to his computer for a while now, but had been busy with the labs.

Reno looked up at his cursing partner and sighed. He pulled the sleek laptop towards him and tapped a few keys. The thing opened up and he had the DOS in front of him. Rude watched, entranced as Reno's fingers danced over the keys rewriting something.

"fuckers messed with the server and now your hard drives scrambled." Reno said as he worked, explaining. "I'm just putting it back in order." he finished, tapped the enter key twice, and the entire system restarted with a blip. All of Rude's lost files sitting innocently on his desktop in the shape of a smiley face.

"How did you do that?" he asked in wonder, and Reno shrugged, grinning.

"you learn your way around a drive when you're working for Tuesti." he said, going back to his game of solitaire.

--

You all thought there was gonna be a car chase didn'tcha? Well HA! This is in memory of how my cousin's hard drive ate itself, my sister went into the DOS and fixed it. Craaaazy summer that was.

Reviews are my lifesblood and I love them so!


	10. Breathe Again

10. Breathe Again

Reno starred blankly at the opposite wall, fingers tapping. He felt sick, and wanted nothing more than to burst into the surgery to see his partner. A nurse came out, going over paperwork.

"Mr. Sinclair?" she asked, and Reno stood, face twisted in worry.

"Is he gonna be okay?" he asked, and she beamed.

"never better, Mr. Sinclair. He'll make a full recovery." Reno beamed, hugging her as he made his way to the room she pointed at.

He could breathe easy again knowing that his aibou was safe.

--

Cheezy I know. But….it needed to be written this way. I'm on a roll and I love doing these! My goal is to have all of them done by Christmas. Keep feeding me reviews and I'll feed you chapters!


	11. Memory

11. Memory.

He remembered this place. He remembered it very well. Even if it had been three years since he came here. And people remembered him too. He was greeted by smiles and happy words.

He smiled at Laney O'Hanagan, the elderly shopkeeper who used to give him sweets and things. Mr. Harris grinned at the redhead, tossing him a small roll like he used to. Freemont Avenue had another name that Reno knew all too well. Irish Square.

Little red haired street brats tumbled around, chasing things only they could see. He loved this place, which was why he had a sour taste on his tongue for the job he had to do. He wanted to do. There was one man he hated above all others, the one who had abandoned him and his mother.

Jakeiel O'Leary wasn't a hard man to find. He was seeped in drugs and women, a hated figure in the Irish Square. He was in his apartment, cutting a shipment of Spice. He looked up when Reno came in, smirking.

"Told you someday that you'd come." the man said, thinking the boy wanted to work for him. Reno snarled. He felt his cheeks throb where this man had marked him.

"I'm only here 'cause you pissed someone off, Old Man." he said, drawing his firearm. Three silenced shots later and he had three cooling bodies on his hands. He smirked, reaching down and grasping the locket that the man had taken from his mother.

His maternal grandmother smiled up at him and he smiled back, slipping it around his neck. The Sinclairs were warriors, and he intended to keep the tradition alive.

"rest in peace, fucker." he said, walking out while tossing his lit cigarette behind him.

Smoke curled into the sky as he left Irish Square for good. His father and this place nothing but a memory.

--

This one bothered me. I wanted it to be special, but in a good way. And I always imagine fathers like mine…never there and not caring if they were. So yeah….little critical of most fathers.

If I ever make Reno a daddy, e's going to be the dad I always wanted.


	12. Insanity

12. Insanity

He laughed. The sound high and merry and tinkling. It was the laugh of an innocent child.

The four figures standing outside the room watched as their redheaded companion played with a little girl, smiling and making faces.

"he's finally gone insane, hasn't he?" Elena asked, and Rude shrugged. He stood solidly, smirking. Rufus was grinning too.

"probably. But with her mother….disposed of and the father in holding…she'll need a home." Tseng said, and he sighed.

"midgar's orphanage is maxed out." Rufus said, sighing in his little way. Reno was twirling with the girl now in the air. They could see the bruise on the side of her face that the man had fussed over.

"I think he'd be a good father." the mostly silent man said, watching as Reno gently set the four year old down, taking her hand and leading her to the cot he'd done up.

"then she's Reno's responsibility." the president said, and he tapped the glass twice. Reno tucked the little angel into bed and kissed her forehead, coming out.

"her name's Frey, yo. Her ma hit her before and her pa did some really sick shit to her." he said, containing his anger.

"she's yours now, Reno." Rufus said and Reno's eyebrows shot up.

"you obviously already care about her…so you take care of her." tseng said, and Reno nodded. He looked at the little girl, sleeping.

"I must be going insane, yo. I never thought I'd be a daddy." he said, smiling.

The others smiled too.


	13. Misfortune

13. Misfortune.

It was always the same.

Tseng would give the word, in that velvet smooth voice of his, and they would Go. It was simple really. If only that it was.

The harbingers of Misfortune were on a single leash, controlled by a single word. And when Reno thought about it, he went out to find the holder of that leash. He always did, and after, he always felt just a little more freedom.

Tseng would smirk, and, knowing that he was the leader of the Turks, the Angel of Misfortune In the old tongue, he would seek the one who seemed the least likely.

And all of them felt the leashes tightening just a little more as time passed.

--

Yeah. In a morbid mood and tired. It's 1:07 am and I haven't slept in eighteen hours.


	14. Smile

14. Smile.

She always smiled. It was the first thing Reno noticed about her. Her firebrand hair and big green eyes were all him, but the soft, cherub face was her mothers. And her smile…that was his too. He knew his friends were looking at him funny when he swung the little girl into the air, burbling happily. She squealed in laughter as he nuzzled her tummy, giving her a raspberry.

The tiny girl was maybe six months old, by Elena's reckoning, and she'd been left at the hospital by her mother, who had tried for welfare and failed. Reno was called, and the unaware father met Riana Sinclair for the first time. He had immediately fallen into the habit of calling her Rin-chan, taking pictures, and caring for her.

As it turned out, though the others hadn't known this, his family was large. His mother had provided her best, but there was still a passel of redheaded children to take care of. Reno, as fourth oldest, had taken care of his younger sisters. He was the only boy, so that explained some of his mannerisms.

And the thing that each of the Turks noticed, was that both of them loved to smile. And Rin, when she grew up, would be the same heartbreaker her father was. All she had to do to own the world was flash that impish grin and wink, and she'd have any male eating out of the palm of her hand.

And Reno, as he watched his little girl sleep in the cradle beside his desk, would smile that soft smile that made almost every human being who saw it melt. For it was full of love for his little heartbreaker.

--

Okay, so I like the idea of Reno being a daddy. I never really had a good dad, so I want him to be all caring and shit. Maybe out of character, but for him…I think it fits. And you know he has to have at least one brat running around. I'm not sure if I made this clear before but none of these one-shots are supposed to be sequential or linked in any way. Some may be related, some may not. And I have a sneaky suspicion that this might morph into something bigger. shrugs

As always, I love my reviewers, you guys make life worth living. Hope to hear more from you and give you lots of virtual mrs. Fields cookies.

Rabid.


	15. Silence

15. Silence.

He hated silence. The lack of noise was the one thing he could not stand, despite his superiors scolding. He would listen to music and drum and sing and do everything in his power to do away with silence.

Because silence reminded him of Her. His mother. The cold woman who had kept him locked inside, who had made him into this crazy young man. He was never allowed to speak, or listen to music, or even laugh. She had coveted silence like it was precious.

So he did everything in his power to drive it away. He understood that sometimes silence was necessary, but he always ended it with an onslaught of deafening noise, and a taunting laugh.

Because she wasn't there anymore.

--

I'm in a dark, foul, pissy mood. And this is kinda how I feel about silence. Without noice or music I'm all antsy and cant concentrate. It makes me all…headachy, odd as that sounds. So yeah, no silence for me.


	16. Questioning

16. Questioning.

"What the hell?"

"Dunno. Wanna grab a beer?"

"Why not."

"Great, yo. Usual place?"

"Of course."

Reno always did ask the best questions.


	17. Blood

17. Blood.

He didn't notice the dark fluid on his hands as he tapped out a cigarette and lit it. He sighed in that way that all smokers do after that first drag, gray smoke curling up into the air. The concrete in front of him was splattered with the same dark liquid, random bodies strewn about the small alley.

The soft sound of a radio played in the background as the redhead wiped his hands on a dark suit. A tall figure stepped from the shadows, eyes shielded, a droplet on the lenses of his glasses. His hands too, were darkened.

"clear?" he asked, and the redhead nodded, eyes still scanning the bodies. He finished cleaning his hands as he inhaled the smoke.

"just…set the charge. I wanna shower." but he knew he could never wash away the stains of his job. He knew, that he wouldn't sleep, or eat. He wouldn't do anything but scrub himself raw.

Because bloodstains never go away.

yeah. this one came to me after a dream, sorta. like, just after a fight and now they gotta clear the evidence?

thankies to all who review! you make my days go by with hapyness!


	18. Rainbow

18. Rainbow.

Reno grumbled in his throat, a soft menacing growl. The newspaper over his head did nothing and he was still soaking as he ran for the building he lived in.

He fucking hated the rain.

He finally got to his building and punched in his code, the door buzzing in it's way as he entered. The little old lady from the sixth floor gave him a look as he cursed, shaking out his hair.

"fucking rain!" he finally shouted as he wrung out his shirt. The woman just turned, going back to her errand. Everyone knew he wasn't complaining about the rain.

Stomping up eight flights of stairs helped a bit, but he still slammed into his apartment like a man on a mission. The shower was scalding, the couch warm, and the booze cool. He looked out the window, glaring a bit. Then he snarled. The effing rain had stopped! The sun was low over the wastes, peeking under the clouds in a rosy display.

Reno watched the sky from his couch, eyes tracing clouds, when something caught his eye.

The huge double rainbow stretched across the slums, making him sigh. He may have hated the rain, but he loved rainbows. He smiled, setting his liquor aside and standing to go out on his balcony.

Okay, I love this one. And to needleholehalo, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Your reviews leave me smiling every time I re-read them!

Luffles all who read these, you make my day. Keep reading and maybe leave a review?


	19. Fortitude

20. Fortitude.

Reno looked down at the sheets of paper in front of him then at the ornate board, frowning. Next to him, Rude was scowling at his little figure. Tseng was grinning.

"so, Reno, your roll, Fortitude save against filth fever." the wutaian man said, and Reno rolled. He wailed as the four showed up.

"and there goes. Renolite!" elena squealed, and Reno's poor figure was placed in a coffin. "fuck yo!"

He was always bad at Dungeons and Dragons.

Pure humor. I love playing dnd so…yeah. Natural. And I suck at fortitude rolls.


	20. Gray

19. Gray.

Reno looked at the suits in his closet, scowling. The things had gotten shuffled by Cissnei and now he had no clue what was black or blue. It was all the same shade of dark gray in his eyes. He just grabbed a random suit, thanking god he'd marked his socks.

He hated being colorblind.

Cissnei laughed hysterically as Reno came in. he had his hair and everything normal, but his socks were mismatched, his suit was black instead of blue on top, and his slacks were green.

"okay, Rude, what the hell am I wearing?" he asked, arms crossed. The others were stiffling laughter.

"Reno?" tseng asked as he came in, arching an eyebrow. The redhead snarled in frustration as he flopped down at his desk. He sulked, rude handing him some paperwork that he set aside.

"it's horrible, isn't it?" he saked, and Tseng nodded, eearning a wail from the turk.

"it's…interesting." he said after a pause, and Reno pouted.

"'s not my fault I can't see color, yo." he said, flinging a bright colored tie at Cissnei.

Damned retaliation pranks.

Osorishii is so awesome. She drew me fanart for chap. 8. Look her up as jesmarishu at deviantart and it'll have Reno and she calls me onii-chan so…yeah. Giver her the luvs she deserves, yo.


	21. Vacation

21. Vacation

Static on the radio, rubble behind him, and a line of soldiers in front of him. Reno sighed as he flicked out his EMR, rude charging up his ice materia.

"left or right?" he asked, and rude pointed left. Reno nodded in understanding.

"after this, we're so gonna need a vacation, yo." he said, before leaping in the direction that rude indicated.


	22. Mother Nature

22. Mother Nature.

Reno was sitting in the middle of sector five, covered yet again in filth. He was waiting for his ride from headquarters, smoking his last cigarette. He looked around, noticing small things, signs of life.

Right in front of him, a small green weed poked between the cracks, rooted in generations of filth. A jaunty yellow bloom on top defied the stark drabness of the sectors.

He smiled, dropping a few drops of water on it. The plant seemed to shudder in pleasure, the bloom turning towards him.

Mother nature sure had a lot to say, Reno thought. She'd been tearing Midgar down for generations. Ivy, grasses, and all manner of hardy plant life had decimated the city right under peoples noses.

Mother nature: 1, Midgar: 0


	23. 23 Cat

23 Cat.

Reno was a cat in human clothing, Rude thought. The way he moved, one foot directly in front of the other, was graceful in a lazy sort of way. His grin was never more than a quirk of the lips while his smirk smeared across his face like a bad rash. And his ponytail…twitched.

It may have just been the really strong air conditioner, or the way he moved his head, but his hair gave little satisfied catlike flicks. It drove Rude to distraction seeing the flashing red in the corner of his eye. Yes, Reno was a cat, toying with the mouse.

All he needed was a bell. Rude smirked, patting his desk drawer. Later. Much later.

I rewrote this one like, nine times yo. Was in a mood, so this came out. I like Rude, for some insane reason. Bleh.


	24. No Time

24. No Time. 

Reno swiftly pecked rude on the check as he grabbed his jacket, rushing for his next mission. He had just gotten back from a recon in the Kalm mountains, and before that he was in Edge. He hadn't slept much between, so when Rude pulled him in for a longer kiss he melted into it, returning it with gusto. 

"'goin to Cost, partner. Want me to bring you back anything?" he asked softly, Rude just smiling and shaking his head. Reno smiled back, kissing him one more time before Tseng got testy. The redhead ended up having to run to the chopper, hair flying out of it's tail and his cursing at his boss. 

Nearly ten hours later, Reno dragged himself into his and Rude's shared apartment, looking like he'd been run over and smelling like cheap beer and sex. He set his bag on the table, and headed for the shower. 

He always hated _those missions. The ones where the mark liked clubbing and multiple partners. He'd had to shoot the other bloke too. At least he was home now. He relaxed as warm brown arms encircled his waist, soft, bristly stubble resting on his shoulder. But he didn't smile. _

"_I saw the bag." rude said softly, and Reno nodded, leaning against his lover. He only ever brought the nice wine home when he'd had to do a mission that would normally compromise his one and only stable relationship. The same with Rude. They always followed orders, even if they didn't like it. _

_Rude kissed him, and Reno sighed. If it was one thing he could count on with his partner, it was not wasting time. He pressed back, hoping to let him know how much he loved the tall Costan man. _

_There was just no time between breaths to say it. _

_I like this one a lot. Especially how the last line came out. Seems very….final. Meh. R&R?_


	25. Trouble Brewing

25. Trouble Brewing.

Rude looked up sharply as Reno came in, grumbling and stumbling over to the coffee machine. The redhead was obviously hung-over, but Tseng didn't say anything as he walked in behind him. Information gathering night then. Fun.

The coffee was brewing when Cissnei came over with his latest pile of paperwork. The woman just sighed, shaking her head expressively as she perched one hip on his desk.

"you know that's trouble brewing there right? When Tseng wants coffee and not tea, bad things happen." she said, and Rude nodded. The girls warning was appreciated. A blond walked in, and he arched an eyebrow. Their bosses son was only a few years younger than most of the turks, and a whole two years older than Reno, who never heard the end of it.

And he was heading for Tseng.

Forget the coffee on his desk, he wanted hard liquor.

Wow…that was more rude centric than Reno centric….but I like it. I wonder what havoc Reno will wreak while caffeinated.


	26. Tears

26. Tears. 

It was a cloudy day, he remembered. The usual dark blue suit was replaced by black mourning, and he held a bouquet of roses in his hand, looking down at the fresh grave. His hands shook as he laid the bundle down, white and cream petals fluttering in the wind. To all appearances, he was calm, not on the verge of unshed tears. 

"I'm so so sorry…aibou." he whispered, touching the headstone. He pulled a slender stick from his pocket, and he placed it on top of the grave. Tanned fingers traced the name, carved deep. Only when the rain began to pour did he let his tears fall, mourning more than a friend and partner. 

_Reno Sinclair. _

_?-35 NM_

_Friend. Teacher. Brother. _

_You'll always be missed_

_This one came to me this morning and said 'you must write a cliché' and since I can't say no….and the NM means New Midgar. *shrugs* just m brain being silly I guess. _

_r&r? I live off them. And everyone's so nice too! _


	27. Foreign

27 Foreign.

Tseng looked at his young subordinate oddly. The redhead had on the normal uniform, unbuttoned and no tie, as usual, and he was doing his paperwork. That was unusual. Then he saw Rude smirking at him from under his glasses.

"allright, what did you do to him?" he asked the tall man, and Reno snorted. Rude pulled out a red box, and Tseng's eyes widened. He hadn't had Pocky in years! Rude held out a stick, and Reno handed him a stack of papers. He got the stick with a happy little bounce, his ponytail swishing happily.

"he likes foreign candy." Rude explained, smirking. Reno was working on his paperwork again, nibbling happily. Tseng just chuckled.

"you're brilliant, Rude." the bald man smirked again, watching Reno work. He looked so cute, bent over that desk…..

"I think I'm going to get some Pocky." and the tall man grined as he stepped out of the office.

Yeah. Was gonna be angsty but I'm in too much of a good mood to torture Reno for now. Meh.


	28. Sorrow

28. Sorrow.

He would never forget.

Never forget his smile, or his laugh, sweet or arrogant depending on the situation. Never forget his teasing eyes or his wild hair that tickled his nose at night. Never forget his cocky attitude or his harebrained schemes. His intelligent remarks or his sassy comebacks. Never forget Him. His Lover.

She would never forget.

Would never forget his pranks, his attempts to keep from going insane. The smell of cigarettes that hung around him like a shadow, making all of them wrinkle their noses. The way he would smile just before he ducked into an air vent to escape. Never forget her Sempai.

He could not forget.

The small boy he'd found in the streets, nurtured and molded into the person he was. The one who dragged him back to his humanity, kicking and screaming. He would never, ever forget the spark of light that he'd brought into all their lives.

And as he lay there on that stark white bed, all three of them promised him, that he would not be left to sorrow again.

--------------------------------------------------------

An:

This just sorta…happened. I didn't plan on it, and I think I like it. Just a study of Reno as he's in the hospital close to death or something. He pulls through of course…..just not without that heart wrenching 'oh no'.


	29. Happiness

29. Happiness

The smile was blinding, the teeth were perfect, and Reno Sinclair had never been happier to be leaving the dentists. The slender teen worked his jaw, free for the first time in over a year of the metal contraption meant to fix his teeth.

"if anyone else ever acuses me of not brushing my teeth ever again I'm gonna zap 'em." he said, running his tongue across the smooth surfaces of his now straight teeth. Tseng, as his legal gaurdian, had accompanied him. He was now rolling his eyes.

"let it never then be said that Reno Sinclair has bad breath." he teased, making Reno squawk. The redhead pouted, but was still smiling.

And Tseng realised then that it wasn't the braces getting off that made the boy happy.

It was being loved.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

I liked this one!!! My friend recently got his braces removed so I wanted Reno to have the same sort of giddy smile on his face.

r&r and I'll love you all forever!!!!


	30. Under the Rain

30. Under the Rain

Reno smiled, looking up at the sky. It was Promotion….and he was a Turk now. Nobody could tell him where to go. The first thing he'd done with his new keycard was go up to the roof.

He'd wanted to see the sky. Spending your life under a roof was not the way to go, and he knew that when he'd been recruited by the Turks. So, he'd made his goal to see the sky his driving force. He saw it now, lying on his back, rain pouring down. He was grateful for it really… it hid his tears of absolute joy, and sunlight probably would have burned.

"You okay?" a deep voice asked, and Reno started, looking up at the bald man they has assigned to be his partner.

"Fuckin' epic yo." he'd said back, smile so ridiculous that the man, Rude had arched his eyebrow. "I've never seen the sky." was his only apology, and Rude had smiled, sitting beside him. The two sat in the rain, just staring at the roiling clouds.

When they went inside, soaked to the bone, they knew. And all it took was a summer rain to cement their fate.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

This one….I didn't want a cliché, so this popped out like a bad m-preg baby. Meh.

R&R to make me cry with happiness!!!!


	31. Flowers

31. Flowers

Three days of the year, he bought flowers. It wasn't really anything special to anyone else, but he still bought them.

Once for her. His sister in all but blood, who'd helped him during his Turk training. She'd been killed a few years ago, by their insane ex-general. He always put the pretty flowers in the Church, where they were usually found by Strife, who'd lay them near the altar. If he knew who left the, he never said.

Once for his mother. She'd been his everything, and when she'd died, he had been devastated. Her grave was merely a small plot in the crematorium, where he laid her flowers on a nameplate. That was all he could do.

And his favorite flower purchase every year, was his lovers birthday. That one always made him smile, and the multicolored roses always said what he wanted. He was home early today, and when he opened the door, he was treated to that same resigned smile as he placed the flowers in his hand.

But he wouldn't give up any one of them.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

I'm a hopeless romantic, no doubt about it. Soooooo, you get this drivel. It's in Reno's PoV just so's you know. And Rude likes his flowers.


	32. Night

32. Night

Reno exhaled slowly, eyes wide and hands limp at his sides. The sight above him made him want to cry, it was so beautiful. He could have kissed Tseng for this….

Stars. Millions and millions of them, all burning in the night sky like little souls. It was so pretty, he smiled softly at the man standing near him on the roof and looked back to the sky.

Tseng ad brought him here at night, where his skin wouldn't burn from the sun like a vampire's. the huge, full moon hung over the Kalm mountains and Reno smiled again. Tseng looked at his fiery Turk, and smiled back. From his point of view, the giant moon was like a halo.

He had found his angel of the night.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Rawr. I liked this one merely for it's possibilities. And…just a note….I DIDN'T MISSPELL ANYTHING THE FIRST TIME AROUD! W00T!


	33. Expectations

33. Expectations

Everyone had expectations of the fresh Turks. And Reno knew each and every one of them expected him to fall in with them. He smirked from his place in the line of new Turks.

Tseng expected decorum at all times. Reno tossed aside his tie first day, and his shirt was how he liked it damnit. If he was cold he'd zip his jacket, but he was rarely cold. Tsengs expectations were thrown out the window with this one redhead.

Veld expected them to be innocent, to choke on their first kill or to go to therapy regularly. Yet another expectation he threw out the window, along with Tsengs. His hands were already bloody when he joined, so that the sniveling man who'd drawn the ire of the Company was no loss to his conscience.

Rude expected him to be scatterbrained and flighty. Reno couldn't really blame him for that one, really. It was his personality, after all. But he was very logical, and he excelled at what he chose to do. He was never, ever late. Untidy, energetic, and foul mouthed he may be, but the day Reno Sinclair was late was the day he died.

He looked at his superiors expectations and laughed. Some might say they broke the mold when they made him, but Reno knew better. There was no mold. So all their expectations, preconceived notions of what he should be, were all wrong.

And he was proud of that.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Wow. That one is kinda…deep yo. I like it!


	34. Stars

34. Stars

Reno looked down at the bloody street, breathing deeply. His hands were splattered wit hthe blood, and he grumbled. He'd nearly lost his hold on his EMR handle. He'd have to get one that didn't get slick when wet. He looked up at the sky again.

Costa Del Sol was so pretty….especially at night. If Mdgar had lots of stars, Costa had four times as many. He smiled, remembering what he'd thought so long ago, that stars glittered like souls.

"rest in peace." was his only apology as he walked out of the ally, lit only by starlight.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Morbid mood came upon me. And I just want more contemplative Reno in there.


	35. Holding Hands

35. Hold my Hand

Reno and Rude starred up at the giant thing that was Omega. Reno was just staring, face impassive .this time it was Rude who had the expression of shock and awe.

The huge thing came crashing towards them, falling from it's huge perch. Reno, surprisingly, was the one to move.

He wrapped his hand around Rudes, and in the instant before the thing struck them, they squeezed softly. They were as surprised as ever when they opened their eyes, to find that the thing had turned into a swirl of mako, twining around them, and their hands softly. Reno smiled over at his partner, just holding his hand.

Rude didn't need to speak. He just pulled Reno closer, smiling in relief.

Who said the luck of the Irish was a myth?

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

This actually started with the image of a thing crashing towards them and they couldn't dodge. All they did was reach out and clasp hands, waiting for it. Meh, I like this better.


	36. Precious Treasure

36. Precious Treasure

Reno smiled down at the little cradle containing his pride and joy. The little boy inside squirmed, and his dark skin glowed in the fluorescents. Redder than red hair was on his head already, and tiny eyes fluttered open, revealing mismatched depths.

"he's perfect, yo." he said reverently, pressing a hand to the glass. Rude nodded, wrapping a hand around Reno's waist. The redhead was still clothed in his hospital scrubs, but no evidence of his hard work twelve hours earlier lingered, except his weakness. But he was a Turk, and no Turk stayed down for long. Tseng was there too, smiling at his friends.

"he's gonna have a lot of ladies after him when he grows up." Tseng said, smirking. Reno grinned.

"looks like I'm going to have to get a bigger stick." he said, and Rude chuckled, resting his chin on his husbands fiery hair.

Trust a dragon to protect it's precious treasure.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

w00t! M-preg in this one, yo….'cause it's funny. And the idea of rude being a daddy just apeals to me for some reason. This time 'round Reno's mommy. XDDD


End file.
